Sleepover Spies
by 1KamZ
Summary: Peach and Daisy host a slumber party one night and only invites the girls in the Mushroom Kingdom to attend in the castle, so the univited guests (which are boys) decide to sneak in and see what goes on in the castle. Will they get caught or be able to watch everything from start to end? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**WTF is this?! Another lemon written by me?! Yep, It is! This idea just popped up into my head one day while I was playing Super Mario 3D World at some friends slumber party. I was supposed to write this piece of shit some time ago but I was just too damn lazy! Well, anyway enjoy this lemon you perverts and remember if you're under the age of 16 please don't read (which I know you're still gonna do it anyway :P).**

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot in this story.**

* * *

**Sleepover Spies**

**By: 1KamZ**

It was a cool night in Mushroom Kingdom, 7:15 p.m. to be exact. A slumber party was held in Peach's Castle, an event that only the girls of Mushroom Kingdom and other residences can attend to. This was planned a week ago by Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, hoping that this can be a perfect night to get to know the other girls in the kingdom. Only 8 girls attended and this slumber party already looks exciting. Inside, Birdo and Toadette was busy eating some popcorn while watching Peach and Rosalina play Super Mario 3D World as themselves, Candy Kong was focused on painting her fingernails, Mona was listening to her I-Pod, and Pauline was occupied on a nearby computer. Daisy, on the other hand, had to use the restroom. While this successful event continues in the castle, it looks as though 7 uninvited guests were diligently peeking through a window, unseen by the girls inside.

"Man, I can't believe that Peach has a slumber party and she wouldn't invite us," Mario spoke, peeping through the window and eyeing down the girls inside.

"It's probably because we're guys, duh," Wario replied, peeping inside as well.

"Well, what should we do besides looking all night through this window?," Yoshi asked.

"Go in there!," Waluigi cried, everyone except Luigi nodding to his answer.

"Why," he questioned. "Wouldn't it be rude to do such a thing like that?"

They all glared at Luigi, causing him to smile timidly. "Or maybe going in there can be a better idea."

"Maybe he's right, everyone," Mario interjected. "As men, we shouldn't do something so wrong and just enter a place where we are not welcome. Maybe we should just-," he stopped in his sentence after taking another look inside and noticed that Peach was heading upstairs.

* * *

"Where are you going, Peach? We still to finish our game," Rosalina said to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm just going upstairs in my room to change. I'll be right back," she replied with a small smile.

"Oh, okay great, I'll just let Toadette play with me until you get back."

"Okay," Peach finally replied before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Where you going, Mario?," Luigi asked, seeing his brother climb up a tree that was located behind everyone.

"Gonna check to see what Peach is up to. Later."

He continues to climb, leaving everyone while they continue their peeping. After several seconds of climbing, he finally stops at the window of Peach's room, clearly witnessing the activities happening inside. His jaw dropped when he found Peach half-naked in the room, only dressed in her white colored bra and white frilly panties, visible to his view. This plumber couldn't believe how beautiful and angelic her body was. Wanting to catch a closer view, he leaps from the tree and luckily hangs on the outer windowsill, unnoticed by her. Catching a good glimpse inside, his eyes grew huge when he realized his princess removing her bra and revealing her unbelievable breasts.

"Mama mia…," the astonished plumber muttered to himself. Suddenly, he noticed that Peach was somehow in a disappointed state. He kept his undivided attention to her.

"Oh, Mario, why do you always refuse me whenever I want to make love at night?," Peach asked herself in a gloomy tone. "Do you still love me?"

After her final cries, she slowly begins to manually massage and caress her left breast. "How come nowadays you stop giving me compliments, like telling me that I smell good or say that I'm pretty once in a while?," she whispered, now pinching the now erect nipple from her firm left breast. "You don't do those things anymore."

Mario did realize that she had a point there as he would always ignore his princess most of the time just to spend his time hanging out with his brother, playing sports, or busy eating spaghetti. "Huh?," he gasped to notice that now Peach is using her free hand to finger herself. He could hear her soft moans of pleasure as she continues her manual satisfaction. Mario nearly lost it, wanting to just jump inside her room and plow his princess right there on the spot but his dirty thoughts was interrupted when they both heard a knock on the door, quickly stopping Peach from her actions.

"Peach, where are you?," Rosalina's voice was heard behind the closed door. "Don't you wanna finish the game?"

"I thought Toadette was playing with you."

"Yeah, but she sucks at the game."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Peach quickly dresses herself in a light pink vest and pink heart designed pajama pants. After she finished dressing, she noticed that her window was wide open.

Mario noticed peach looking over to his direction, coming towards the window and swiftly drops his head from her view. Peach slams down her window and exits her room, unaware that she closed the window on Mario's gloved hands.

"YEEEEOOOOWW!," he screams in pain, releasing his hands from the grasp, only to realize he wasn't holding onto anything. "Oh, no."

Back down below while everyone was still pressing their faces in the window, Toad could somehow hear something or basically someone falling from above him.

"Do you guys hear something? It sounds like someone's falling."

Waluigi looked up, noticing that it was Mario ready to plummet unto everyone below. "Oh, boy."

Mario dropped heavily on everyone, creating a loud thud audible enough to be heard by the girls inside.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?," Candy Kong shrieked, startled by the sudden sound.

"I think it came from outside," Rosalina spoke, going towards the same closed window that the guys were peeping through. After opening the window and searching outside, realizing that there was nothing in sight, Rosalina decides to close back the window and re-join the girls. "I guess we must be hearing things," she said with a confused expression. "There wasn't anything out there."

"Oh, well," Toadette shrugged.

Peach finally arrived back downstairs, drying her hands with a towel. "Alright, I'm back, Rosalina. Let's finish this game," she said happily.

"Okay Peach and what's up with the towel?," Rosalina inquired. "Did you went in the bathroom to wash your hands or something?"

The blonde princess giggled nervously. "Yeah, I did something earlier and got my hands dirty."

Rosalina shrugged as Peach joined her on their game.

* * *

Appearing out of a bush, all of the guys rubbed their heads in serious pain from Mario's unexpected drop.

"Ow, Mario!," Wario cried. "How the hell did you fall from that tree?"

"For the last time, I'm sorry!," Mario exclaimed.

"What are these girls doing now?," Donkey Kong asked while rubbing his head.

Yoshi pressed his face to the window and groaned in disgust. "Girly stuff," he replied.

"That's it?!," Waluigi questioned, also pressing his face onto the window.

Everyone goes back peeping through and was disappointed at the boring activities that's going on in the castle.

"Well, I'm outta here," Waluigi spoke, about to take his leave.

"Yeah, me too," DK added. "Candy is basically doing the same things she does at home, stare at herself in the mirror and put on makeup. " I'm going home."

While Waluigi, DK, and everyone else except Mario and Luigi left the area, the Mario Bros. suddenly heard something that really caught their attention.

* * *

"So Peach, you've been Mario's girlfriend for years. What's it like? How does he treat you in bed?," Rosalina asked her, smiling mischievously.

Peach was surprised from her unexpected question and tried her best to answer. "He's good…," she replied faintly.

"Really? How good is he? Is he THAT good," she asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, let's just say that some things should be kept as a secret," Peach replied, slightly embarrassed that she has nothing to talk about.

Rosalina giggled sweetly. Okay, Peach I understand," she spoke. "Anyone else?"

* * *

"Everyone come quick! Now they're talking about us!," Luigi called out.

In a split second, the guys rushed back and everyone went back to press their faces on the window.

"This better be good," Waluigi said, peeking inside.

* * *

"OMG I love my Donkey Kong when he comes home from his adventures and pleases the hell out of me! I remember that one night I was in serious heat and I begged him to rape me," Candy Kong said, catching everyone's attention.

"And how was it?," Toadette desperately asked.

"He made me have three orgasms in one night."

"Wow…," all of the girls said in astonishment.

* * *

"Damn, DK you're an animal," Wario commented to the brown ape.

"Heh, heh, looks like I still got it," DK remarked confidently.

"Shut up, everyone, they're still talking," Waluigi hushed them.

* * *

"Toad is such a gentleman. He writes me poems, open doors for me, and he even brings me flowers. I'm so glad that he's mine forever," Toadette said to everyone with a smile.

The girls awed to Toadette's comment while the guys outside groaned in disgust, not wanting to hear that boring mushy story.

"How about you, Mona? How's your hubby, Wario, is he good as well?," Peach asked.

"Well…," Mona tried to speak. "I just don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon, Mona we're all girls here. Whatever you have to tell us about Wario we all can understand," Peach reassured her. "At least tell us what size he is. With all that weight, he's gotta be as big as we expected it to be."

"That's the problem, he's not big at all. He small, I mean VERY small. Sometimes when I want to have oral sex with him I can't because I can't find the damn thing. Do you know how it feels when you stick your pinky finger inside of you, yeah that's the same feeling I get when we have sex. Sometimes I fake the sounds of moaning just to make him feel like he's pleasuring me. He needs to grow that thing!"

The girls paused at Mona's reply, surprised and amazed.

* * *

The guys outside burst out in laughter. They couldn't believe that all that talk Wario had, saying that he's bigger than everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, his girlfriend exposed him for the pathetic joke he really is.

"Don't believe her! She's lying!, Wario exclaimed, trying to hide back tears ready to fall from his eyes.

"Wow, Wario I don't think she's lying about a single word. Those things sound so damn true!," Waluigi cried, trying to control his never-ending laughter. "Oh, my ribs!"

Already in humiliation, Wario goes back to paying his attention to the girls inside.

* * *

"Yoshi's good and all but there are sometimes that a girl loves it when a man lasts longer in bed, y'know," Birdo said in a disappointed tone in voice.

"Well, how long does he last in bed?," Toadette wondered. "10 minutes?"

"10 seconds."

* * *

Everyone stared at Yoshi, surprisingly.

"Yes it's true," he confessed.

"Man, you guys are pathetic," Waluigi said, shaking his head in displeasure.

* * *

"Well, Rosalina, I've noticed you've asked all of us here about our sex life. Maybe you should start talking with Waluigi and get to know him," Peach said to her.

"No," she replied with a straight face.

"Peach stared at her from her fast remark. "No?"

"Yes, no."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Everyone crossed their arms and glared at Waluigi.

"Okay I'll be quiet now," he said in defeat.

* * *

"Okay Pauline you're the last here, tell us about your love life... well if you have a love life," Peach slightly teased her.

"Nah, I don't need a man in my life at the moment. I'll find him when the time is right."

"Like that'll ever happen anytime soon," Birdo whispered to Peach, causing her to laugh silently.

"What the hell is so funny over there, Peach? Did someone give you a joke?," Pauline asked harshly.

"What's your problem, Pauline," Peach responded defensively.

"Oh, nothing. I'm still trying to find out what Mario sees in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just look at you. Sorry, but Mario's gonna regret sooner or later for leaving me and going to you," Pauline snorted.

Enraged by her last remark, Peach aggressively slapped Pauline's face, sending it in an opposite direction. She felt her face in complete shock from Peach's assault and glared heavily at the princess.

"You bitch!"

Before Pauline could react, Rosalina jumped in, preventing the two from starting a catfight. "Stop it, girls!," she yelled. "What kind of slumber party is this with all of the unnecessary violence!"

The two suddenly calmed down, only giving each other rude glares.

* * *

"Damn, Mario your girlfriend's very bold for what she did to Pauline," Wario commented.

"Yeah, well, she had it coming," Mario replied.

"Look!," Toad interrupted, pointing at the window.

"Are they going to?…," Luigi asked faintly.

"Yes they are…," Yoshi added.

They were all taken aback catching the sight of all of the girls, except Peach, Pauline and Toadette, undressing their shirts and removing their bras, exposing their breasts. They had no earthly clue what was going to happen next.

"Okay guys that's enough. Maybe it's time to go now," Luigi said.

"Why?," DK asked a bit annoyed that Luigi is being a loser tonight.

"It's just not right!"

"Shut up will ya!," Waluigi barked.

* * *

"C'mon, Pauline and Peach show us how big you are up there," Mona said to them, her C-cup sized breasts exposed to their view.

Peach scoffed, not wanting to take a look at the brunette or anyone else at the party.

"Would you two stop this crap and make up already. There was no absolute reason for you to start fighting anyway!," Rosalina cried, slightly upset.

"Calm down, Rosalina. Peach is just afraid that her breasts will not be as big as mines," Pauline taunted, now removing her red shirt, exposing her firm D-cup sized breasts.

"Oh, yeah?," Peach replies, quickly removing her pink vest and bra, now showing off her mounds as well. For some reason they looked as though they had the same sized breasts.

"Mine's bigger than your's," she teased, causing Peach to growl like a wild cat.

"Where's Daisy," Birdo asked in wonder.

"She's in the bathroom but she's been in there for a very long time," Toadette replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go check on her," Birdo said, leaving the area.

Heading upstairs and stopping in front of the closed door of the bathroom, Birdo gently knocks several times, trying to get Daisy's attention. "Girl, what're you doing in there that's making you take so damn long?," she asks hoping to get a good answer.

"I'm busy fixing my hair," Daisy replied. "I'll be out soon."

"Oh, okay well, hurry up the slumber party is not fun without you."

Birdo re-entered downstairs, seeing Rosalina still tying to stop the girls from their constant bickering.

"Okay girls, stop this useless fighting right now! Rosalina cried in frustration, trying to part the topless girls from starting another rumble in the castle.

"Not until that skank apologizes to me!," Peach snapped.

"It takes one to know one," Pauline mocked.

"OOH!"

* * *

"Mario, go in there and stop your girlfriend from fighting your ex-girlfriend!," Yoshi cried.

"Hell no! This is better than cable!," Mario replied, staring deep inside the castle.

"I know, watching two hot girls fight with their boobs out is way better than swinging on vines," DK added.

* * *

After several minutes of loud arguing, it looks as though the two girls have settled down and calmed themselves.

"Now, are you two girls finished with this senseless fight?," Rosalina calmly asked them.

"Yeah, sure…," Pauline was the first to answer, turning her back to everyone with her arms crossed.

"Peach…," Rosalina said to her, hoping for an answer similar to Pauline's.

Peach had her back turned as well, not wanting to answer the star princess but she knew the more she acted this way might cause Pauline to tease her again so she surrendered. "Okay, I'll stop."

Peach's final answer caused Rosalina and the other girls to smile with glee.

"Yay! Everyone's friends again!," Toadette cheered happily.

"Not yet," Rosalina jumped in. "They gotta hug on it first."

"Really?," Peach mumbled to herself.

"So girls, aren't you going to hug out your hatred for each other so this slumber party can get back to normal?," Rosalina asked calmly.

They turned to each other, staring blankly in each other's eyes, waiting for either one of them to make the first step. It was Peach who made the first attempt, walking slowly to the brunette. Pauline took notice and proceeded as well. Seconds later the two girls closed in for one warm and forgiving hug as the other girls clapped and cheered in the background. Strangely, Peach felt a pillow hit her backside as some feathers flew out.

"Pillow fight!," Toadette yelled, hitting Peach again with her pillow.

This turned out into an all night war of pillow fighting, all girls completely topless and only dressed in their pajama pants while knocking each other with pillows, causing feathers to fly all over the place.

* * *

"Now that's something that we came to see!," Wario exclaimed, pressing his face more into the glass window.

"I'm going in there," Waluigi said, about to open the window but was stopped by Mario.

"Are you crazy?!," Mario asked scoldly. "As much as we all want to just go in there and join those girls, we shouldn't be rude and just jump into a place where we're not wanted."

"Eh, whatever," Waluigi shrugged, going back to look inside with the rest of the guys.

Entertained with what's going on inside the castle, Luigi did notice that Daisy was still nowhere to be found. "Where's Daisy?," he asked everyone.

"I heard Toadette say that she's upstairs in the bathroom," Yoshi replied.

"Still? What could she be doing so long in there?"

"Hey, loverboy. Climb up that tree to the bathroom window to find out yourself," Waluigi answered, stil peeping inside.

His suggestion gave Luigi a good idea as he climbed up the same tree behind them to see what Daisy is doing, leaving everyone to continue the peeping activities.

**EOC**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys that were expecting some lemony goodness but you'll find stuff like that in the later chapters. So w****hat do you think will happen next? Find out in chapter 2. Reviews will also be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, people! Chapter 2 and yes, there is going to be a lemon scene as you read on in this chapter. And also, I'd like to thank those people who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciated your support guys because reviews always gives me motivation! Now, time for me to shut the hell up so you all can enjoy this great chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Climbing up further into the big tree, Luigi suddenly heard faint sweet and soft voices of moaning, voices that seemed very familiar to him. "Daisy?," he wondered, climbing up further.

The voices got closer each time he climbed higher, eager to find out what's causing them. Finally reaching at the bathroom window, Luigi stopped, paralyzed at what finally came to his view. It was Daisy sitting on the toilet, her legs wide open, pleasuring herself with an object that was unidentifiable by him since he was far away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing tonight, his princess trying to satisfy herself by masturbating in the castle's bathroom.

"Oh yes, oh yes! That's it, Luigi, right there…," Daisy cried still pleasuring herself.

Luigi was confused a bit since his name is being called when she's the only person in the bathroom.

"Keep going, Luigi, I'm about to cum!," Daisy moaned more.

Luigi was too desperate to find out what his princess is using to satisfy her, so he jumps from the tree over to the bathroom's outer windowsill, successfully hanging on the edge. Finally getting a somewhat good view inside, Luigi was astonished to discover the object Daisy is using. An 8 inch, dark purple vibrator that resembles any man's manhood. Luigi was aroused with the activity happening inside, leaning over the window and forgetting if Daisy can see him.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming!," Daisy squealed as he orgasm occurred, her fluids spraying all over her vibrator.

Overly aroused, Luigi mistakenly drops inside the bathroom with a loud thud, quickly startling his princess.

"L-Luigi?," Daisy asked, quickly hiding her hands by closing her legs with the vibrator still inside her, she managed to turn it off just in time when she noticed Luigi getting up.

"Uh-I u-um," he hesitated as his face flushed. "I'm gonna g-go now," he stammered, about to take his leave.

"No!," Daisy stopped him. "Stay here."

Luigi was absolutely baffled at Daisy's words. He expected her to burst out with rage just for interrupting her but he couldn't help but gaze at the embarrassed look on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Daisy. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that-,"

"It's okay, Luigi. No need for apologies," Daisy interrupted, now opening her legs and freeing her hands, stuffing the vibrator into a nearby drawer.

"Are you sure?," Luigi asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Daisy answered him. "Now, come here," she said in a low tone that surprised him, wagging her finger for him to come to her direction.

Slightly afraid, Luigi goes over to her timidly, seeing her get off from the toilet as he was ready to see what Daisy wanted from him but he stopped, just inches away from her.

"Daisy please don't hurt me!," Luigi cried, trying to shield himself with his hands. "Like I said earlier, I'm sor-"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already," Daisy butted in.

"W-What?," Luigi questioned, taken aback by her response.

Without hesitation, she gripped his shoulders and brought him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Luigi's eyes flew open from her unexpected attempt but they slowly closed seconds after as he placed his hands on her hips. Luigi could feel Daisy's wet tongue poking at the front of his teeth, wanting badly to explore the insides of his mouth. He opened his mouth, resulting both of them in a serious tongue-wrestle. Luigi could hear her soft moans as their kiss deepened but released his mouth her's since he wanted to catch some air. Breathing heavily, Daisy stared into his eyes.

"C'mon, Luigi. Let's go to a better place," she whispered huskily.

"Where?," he asked..

"You'll see," she replied seductively, holding his hand and opening the bathroom door to make their exit.

They both entered a very dark room, leaving Luigi confused again. "So, where are we?," he asked in wonder.

Daisy turned on the light, quickly closing the door, and staring heavily at Luigi with serious lust in her eyes. " My room…," she replied in a low tone, rushing over to Luigi and roughly joining her lips with his.

They both fell onto Daisy's bed as their mouths stayed glued onto each other, Daisy above her boyfriend while taking off his hat and already trying to unbutton the straps from his overall pants.

"Daisy…," Luigi whispered breathlessly as they broke their wet kiss, watching her continue to undress him.

Successfully, Daisy gets the overalls loose and quickly threw the discarded garment to the nearby floor, now showing off Luigi's green striped boxers as well as the noticable bulge poking out to her view.

"Already excited are we?," she asked teasingly.

"Daisy, what is your-," Luigi was quickly stopped from his question just as his princess placed a finger on his mouth.

"Shh... no more talking, just relax, Luigi," Daisy softly whispered in his ear, her warm breath slightly sending chills in Luigi's body.

He obeyed as Daisy engaged them into another hot and passionate kiss, their mouths in a serious battle like two pitbull dogs. She broke their kiss, nibbling down on his neck amd causing him to whimper quietly. He was somehow surprised at how aggressive she was on his neck. She then trailed her kisses down to his chest and belly, stopping at his midsection. She smiled devilishly at the plumber as she slowly began pulling down his boxers, allowing his rigid member to flip into place. Daisy gasped when she caught sight of Luigi's 7 inch member, twitching desperately.

"Wow, Luigi... you're so big...," she whispered.

She smirked, taking his member with one hand and playfully teasing its tip by rubbing her thumb finger against it. Luigi inhaled sharply at the first touch in sensation. Daisy giggled, now stroking the length at a slow and smooth pace. Luigi groaned, slowly closing his eyes and wanting her go more faster from her heavenly stroking.

"Ohhh, Daisy...," he whispered breathlessly.

Daisy giggled again as she goes a bit more faster with her stroking. She stopped seconds later, disappointing him. Confused, he pops back open his eyes and stared down only to see Daisy licking her lips sensually. Many questions were going through his head as he wondered what was going to be her next attempt. Then suddenly, she lowered her face dangerously close to his organ, staring up at him as he did the same to her, his heart pounding against his chest.

Daisy could see the surprise in his eyes which caused her to giggle mischeviously as she finally engulfed his member into her warm mouth. Luigi groaned, slamming his eyes shut and gripping the bed sheets at this wonderful feeling. She began, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, hearing her lover increase his groaning volume. Going a bit faster in her action, she used one hand and grasped Luigi's appendage while using another to massage and caress his undersack to stimulate more pleasue for him. He inhaled sharply, not even thinking when he rested a hand on Daisy's head, drowning his fingers into her hair. She was surprised from his unanticipated action and continues her sucking while enjoying Luigi's groans and whimpers. Her actions of licking the sides of his organ, twirling her tongue around his tip, and massaging his undersack was too much for him as he could finally reach his climax any second.

"Daisy, I-I'm about to...," Luigi spoke almost out of breath.

Before Luigi could release his seed into her mouth, she quickly withdrew her mouth from him and covered the base of his manhood.

"W-What the?," Luigi asked, opening his eyes and staring down at his princess, wondering what gave her the idea to stop him from giving her what he thought she wanted. "Why'd you do that, Daisy?"

Daisy smirked devilishly, licking her lips and staring at him. "Why you ask so many questions, Weegee? I told you to relax."

She reached over to Luigi's neck, again digging her teeth into the tender flesh of his clavicle, causing the plumber to almost squeal like a girl. "Now it's your turn to make me feel good...," she whispered softly in his ear, licking his earlobe.

Luigi realized that the ball was in his court now, so he took the hint as he aggresively kissed his princess, already shoving his tongue inside to explore inside her mouth. Daisy was startled by his sudden action and followed along and deepened their kiss, moaning softly along the way.

* * *

Back outside, the guys, overly excited with the pillowfight still occuring in the castle, were still peeping through the castle's window.

"Wow, Luigi's been gone for a long time now," Yoshi said.

"I know," Mario replied. "What's taking him so long?"

"Well, he did climb the tree to see what Daisy's doing in the bathroom. Who knows, maybe he jumped in and they're having sex right now," Toad chuckled as everyone ignored him. "Ok then," he finally said, joining everyone in their peeping.

* * *

Luigi was already undoing Daisy's bra after he took off her orange vest but he was somehow having some difficulties. He tried and tried and tried but there seems to be no luck trying to remove the clothing. Daisy smiled, shaking her head at his situation and began reaching behind herself.

"Like this," she whispered sweetly.

She easily unclips her black bra and playfully throws it on Luigi's face. His eyes grew huge when he checked the label and realized that it was C-Cup sized. He looked over to Daisy and his heart dropped when he caught the sight of Daisy's bare mounds that seemed to gave grown over the years.

"Daisy… your breasts are… bigger," Luigi said in surprise.

She blushed from Luigi's notice. "You like?," she asked coyly.

Luigi's only answer was a simple nod as he heard yet another giggle from his princess.

"Please touch them, Luigi I really want you to," Daisy said to him desperately.

Luigi answered to her request as he slowly reached to cup Daisy's left breast with one hand. She gasped silently at the first touch to her sensitive area. Luigi began caressing her breast in a slow and circular motion, causing his princess to whimper blissfully.

"Oh yes, Luigi," she moaned, her eyes closing from this feeling that she receiving from her lover.

Luigi used his other hand and cupped Daisy's other breast, enjoying the sounds of her moaning and whimpering increasing in volume. "That's right, Luigi. Keep going."

Without thinking, Luigi pinched her erected nipples, hearing an ear piercing squeal from her. Although her screams could break glass, it was soothing music to Luigi's ears as he continued pinching and tweaking his target. Daisy's body was on fire her mind going blank as she couldn't believe how impressive Luigi is on her breasts.

"Oh God, Luigi you're driving me crazy!," she cried.

Luigi sat up, now nibbling and sucking the hard, dark brown nipple. The Sarrassaland princess inhaled sharply from feeling Luigi's teeth softly grinding against her sensitive flesh. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her and digging her fingers into his hair. She limply fell back after being overpowered by him, no he's the one on top, still continuing to dominate her soft breasts. She was then disappointed when she realized that he unintentionally stopped his actions and stared desperately at him. She blushed heavily when she caught sight of Luigi trying to remove her pajama pants (designed with orange daises).

"You naughty boy. Did I say you can undress me?," she said mischievously to him. "Just hurry up," she smirked as she gave him a naughty wink.

Luigi continued until he successfully removes the pajama pants from around her waist, showing off her surprisingly damp panties. Seeing how good the undergarment fits perfectly around her midsection, it would be too much for him when he catches sight of her precious and wanting flower. He reached down to whisper something in her ear.

"So tell me… how wet are you down there?"

Daisy smirked from his dirty question. "Why don't you take it off and find out," she replied lightly.

Luigi held the elastics of Daisy's black panties, looking up at her. She winked at him. Luigi smirked as he began slowly removing her panties, pulling the damp underwear from off her legs and threw the discarded material on the floor. Now, Daisy was completely exposed to him, her erected breasts and bare womanhood in sight. He stared at her gorgeously shaped body as his member came back to life quickly.

"You're so damn beautiful, Daisy," Luigi commented.

Daisy couldn't reply, she was just blushing too much.

Luigi smirked and lowered his head, sniffing the burning lust and desire from her moist opening. He gazed into her blue eyes as he ran his right hand along her thigh, while his left massaged the light patch of pubic hair.

"Ahhh, Luigi…," Daisy whimpered. "Don't tease me…"

"Heh, alright then," Luigi replied. He kissed her lower lips then he gently ran his tongue along the opening.

A sweet whimper came out from her lips as she held onto the bed sheets, gripping them tightly. She thought that she was heaven from Luigi's satisfying performance tonight. She grasped his head, trying to force him deeper into her crotch. Luigi continued to lick and nibble at her pinkness until he closed his lips on her clit and began sucking on it gently. Daisy squealed in ecstasy as she could feel herself about to reach her peak.

"Ohhh yes, Luigi. Right there, don't stop!," she cried, drowning her fingers into his hair.

Within seconds, Daisy made her second orgasm for the night, screaming her lover's name at a high volume. He shushed her quickly.

"Shhh! Do you want the girls downstairs to hear you?," he whispered.

She giggled and grabbed his face, quickly bringing him down for a deep and passionate kiss. Parting from his lips, she then rolled, placing herself on top and straddling the plumber. She gave him a sexy smirk, massaging his already erect member behind of her. "So what do you think I should do next?," she asked huskily.

"Surprise me," Luigi replied, looking up at her.

Daisy giggled from his answer and straddled his thighs as she positioned herself above him, her lower lips very close at his rigid organ . She blushed as she slowly lowered herself onto his erection. Moans escaped from her mouth when her insides began to expand as her lover penetrated her.

"D-Daisy…," Luigi groaned, feeling his length being squeezed from Daisy's tight flower.

She dropped her hands down to his shoulders as he grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. They began to rock their hips together, creating a steady rhythm. Luigi buried his face into her neck and started to gently nibble the area as she moaned in response.

"Mmmm…," she purred silently.

She lets go of his shoulders and lifted her upper body as she took charge and began bouncing on Luigi's manhood. He couldn't help but stare at her lovely breasts as they were going with her movements. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her mounds since she could tell that he anxiously wants to hold them.

"OH!," she gasped in pleasure.

Luigi smirked and played dirty by pinching her stiff nipples, causing her to scream in more pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!," she chanted.

"You like that, huh?," he asked with a smirk.

"Ah! Yes, Luigi! I love it!," she cried as she begins to pick up her pace.

He chuckled evilly as he tweaked her even more, sending waves of pleasure into her. She lowered herself down to his face and smashed her lips against his, still rocking hips onto him. Luigi could almost feel himself ready to release any minute.

"Daisy… I'm… I'm gonna…"

She could easily tell what Luigi's result was going to be, so she stops her actions, confusing the plumber. He stared at her in wonder when he noticed her lifting herself off of his hard member and stood right above him. She blushed as a sweet smirk appeared on her lips as she turned around. Now her glamorous ass was exposed to her view. Luigi couldn't help but give her a careless spank on her cheek, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Pervert," she teased him.

"Heh, Heh…"

She slowly lowers herself down on him and resumes her past action in her reverse cowgirl position. Luigi groaned as he could fell his princess massaging his under sack, to give him more pleasure. He grabbed her perk breasts once again and caressed them in a circular motion which caused Daisy to moan more from this feeling.

"That's right, Luigi. Grab those breasts that you love so much!"

While they continued their sensual actions, Luigi could once again feel himself ready to release. With a cry of ecstasy, he came deeply into his lover's womb. They both collapsed as Daisy fell back onto her man, both panting heavily, trying to regain their strengths.

"Daisy…," Luigi was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah…," she replied out of breath.

"That was great."

She blushed from hearing his words. "Oh, stop it."

"No, I mean it," he replied, sniffing her hair. "And another thing…"

"What is it?"

He grabbed her breasts once more, causing the princess to gasp in bliss and started his way embracing them roughly. "You have some nice boobs."

Daisy moaned and blushed from this feeling and now felt him nibble on her earlobe. "Now it's my turn to be on top," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Since they both finally regained their strengths, they reversed positions now Luigi was above his horny princess. She dropped him down and held him into another wild and wet kiss, moaning silently. They soon parted, a trail of saliva connected between their lips, and Luigi lifted her right leg over his shoulder. He positioned his length inches away from her leaking flower. She had a confused look on her face since she was staring at the devilish smirk Luigi was showing to her.

"What's taking you so long?," she questioned impatiently.

"Beg for it," he replied darkly.

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. "What?"

"I wanna her you beg for me."

"Oh, God, Luigi why?"

"I saw you in the bathroom masturbating with a vibrator. How many times have I told you that I should be the only one to make you scream?"

Daisy couldn't argue back as she did promise him that she wouldn't masturbate once he is alive. "Please, not now," she pleaded.

"Either you beg or I'll just stop and get out of here."

She always hated it when she loses to him, especially during their lovemaking but she had no other choice, she really needed him tonight. Not hearing his desired cries from her, he slowly distances his manhood away from her lips, causing her to react quickly.

"NO! Please put it inside me now! I want you to pound me as hard as you can! Make me your bitch tonight, Luigi!"

"Well, if you want it that bad…," he replied with a victorious smirk. He gently penetrated her tight flower and felt her moist walls grasp around his length tightly.

She squealed when she felt him inside of her and bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. He began to thrust into her and grunted at how she was even tighter in this position. Daisy felt like she was in heaven with the numerous waves of pleasure being sent into her body. He reached down and grabbed her delicate left breast as he continued to thrust himself in and out of his princess at a fast pace.

"Ah! Oh! Mmm! Yes, Luigi! Faster! Harder!"

Lowering his upper body onto her chest, he kissed her lips roughly, still bucking his hips into a faster motion. Daisy was constantly moaning, chanting his name at a high volume and not even caring if the girls downstairs could hear her. As his mouth made its way to her nipple, he began sucking fervently, causing her to moan more and dig her nails into his back.

"OH! HARDER, LUIGI! DEEPER!

He stopped and whispered something naughty into her ear. "Get on your hands and knees, I wanna see that ass…"

Daisy blushed heavily from his dirty request. "Naughty boy," she replied.

As Luigi pulled out from her, she changed her position and raised her behind high in the air for the taking. Staring at her exposed ass, Luigi could feel his member twitching desperately since he couldn't believe how incredible and perfect Daisy's rear end had looked to him. He knew that all the exercising and playing sports is the reason for her perfect backside. He positions his stiff organ behind her and entered himself seconds later. She moaned quickly and clutched onto the bed sheets. Luigi holds onto her hips and begins his rhythm, thrusting in and out of her sex from behind. Daisy certainly enjoyed this position since her moans were even louder than before.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm! That's right! Do me more! You're so good, Luigi!

He obliged, giving her some teasing spanks along the way.

"Oh, yes! Do that again!"

He continues his spanking, smirking each time he notices her ass jiggle each time he does it. After several minutes of lovemaking in their doggystyle position, they both could feel themselves about to climax.

"Luigi, baby I'm gonna cum!," Daisy cried looking behind.

"M-Me too, Daisy!, he groaned.

"Cum with me, cum with the one you love! Oh, God I love you, Luigi!"

At both their last sentences they climaxed together, crying out in happiness as their juices filled each other and spilled onto the bed sheets. They both collapsed onto the bed, chests rising and falling. Daisy cuddled up to her man and traced a finger around his chest.

"That was incredible, Luigi," she spoke breathlessly.

"I know," he replied.

"And it's been so long I've forgotten how big you were."

Luigi chuckled, stroking her messy hair.

"I love you… so much," Daisy whispered into his ear, causing him to smile.

"I love you too, my beautiful princess," he replied giving her a deep kiss on her lips.

She got up from the bed and dresses herself. "Well you better get out of here and go back to wherever you came from. You know that no boys are allowed here tonight."

Luigi nods, getting up from the bed as well and re-dressing himself. He goes over to her bedroom window, startled when Daisy rushed over to him and gives him one final passionate kiss.

"Bye," she said with a sweet smile.

Luigi waved his goodbyes as he jumped out of the window and climbed on the same tree he was on before, seeing Daisy close her bedroom window and waving her goodbyes as well.

**EOC**

**Ah, yes, what a sweet chapter that was with Luigi and Daisy's lovemaking. I hope you enjoyed this because if you didn't, well, at least I tried. See you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this late update people but lazyness became my best friend again :P. Also, I've noticed that I made some spelling errors in the previous chapters and I apoligize since I dont re-read a damn chapter before I upload (stupid me!). And I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story as you are making my motivation increase even more! Anyways since chapter 3 is finally up I am now going to quiet down as you make with the reading**.

* * *

Chapter 3

After several minutes of climbing down the big tree, Luigi noticed the guys were still snooping through the castle's window, smiling with pleasure. Walking closer to everyone, Waluigi's nose suddenly twitched as he began sniffing the air in wonder.

"What's that smell? It smells like sweat, salt, and satisfaction," he uttered before he turned around, seeing Luigi approaching.

Everyone there noticed the aroma as well and turned around, staring down at the green plumber. "What?," Luigi asked, staring back at them with a puzzled expression.

"Where the hell were you, bro? You're missing out on all of the action," Mario said to him. "And you smell different," he said after inhaling his new body odor. He realized small bite marks on his brother's neck and scratched his chin in wonder. "Is that a hickey on your neck, Luigi?"

Luigi smirked mischievously. "Maybe," he replied.

"So tell me then, bro, what really happened while you went up there?"

"I just paid Daisy a visit that's all."

Seems to me from your new smell and those marks on your neck, you paid Daisy more than just a visit," Mario chuckled.

Luigi's only answer was a chuckle only to be shushed by Waluigi quickly. "Would you two please shut the hell up. We're trying to hear what's going on in there."

* * *

Peach was coming from the kitchen, arriving back with one hand behind her back and holding a tray of small empty glass cups. She gave each person a cup separately as they stared at her in speculation. "Okay, girls, let's play a game to keep this party alive shall we?," she announced.

"What, truth or dare, a very common and boring game in every slumber party?," Toadette scoffed.

"Noooo," Peach nodded negatively with a smile. "Have you girls ever heard of the simple and fun game called 'I never'?," she asked everyone, receiving a positive nod from them. "Well, this is no ordinary game of it. I've thought about spicing things up a little."

"How?," Rosalina asked.

"If you've done something that someone said they've never did then you a take a shot from your drinks filled with…," she trailed off as she removed her hand from behind herself and revealed an alcoholic drink. "…My special Whiskey," she finished.

"Ohhh, so this is a drinking game then?," Pauline asked with a smirk. "I'm in," she said as the other girls except Toadette agreed.

"Um, I'm gonna pass on this one. I'm not much of a drinker," the pink mushroom girl refused quickly.

"Well then you can refill our cups instead," Peach suggested as Toadette nodded and grabbed the Whiskey, filling everyone's empty cups.

They gathered into one big circle, sitting down on the floor to begin their game of the slumber party.

"Okay, the game's topic has to deal with anything sexual, meaning having sex, being naughty, or anything else that's very dirty. Now, since I'm the host of this event, maybe I should go first," Peach declared. "I never kissed a girl." Just as she thought that everyone will keep their glasses filled, Birdo was the first to drink, surprising the girls as they stared at her in disbelief.

"Wow, Birdo, so who was the girl that you kissed?," Peach asked.

"It was Daisy… by a mistake. I'm not gonna go much into detail."

Peach gasped at her answer, not expecting it to be her best friend. "Wait… but how can you even-"

"So, was it good," Pauline interrupted.

"Well…"

"Next!," Rosalina jumped in, not wanting to hear anymore.

"My turn!," Candy cried, waving her hand rapidly. "Okay, here's one, I never had sex…," Just as everyone was about to get ready to drink, she finished her sentence. "…Anally."

Only Candy, Birdo, and Pauline took their drinks. Peach was surprised when she noticed Pauline drinking.

"Did… Mario…," she asked the brunette.

"Yes he did, honey," Pauline replied.

"That lying bastard, he told me that he never did that to anyone," Peach mumbled.

* * *

"Wow, bro, anal sex with Pauline? Must've been pretty 'tight' if you know what I mean," Luigi chuckled at his little inside joke.

Mario chuckled along as well. "I just hope that Peach is not upset with me for finding out that I did that to Pauline."

"Don't worry, Mario I'm sure she'll understand," Yoshi assured. "Oh, look here comes Daisy," he said after taking another look inside.

Luigi gasped and joined everyone quickly. "Its about time!"

* * *

Daisy finally arrived, walking down the stairs and fixing her messy brown hair. "Hey girls! Did ya miss me?," she said cheerfully. Noticing glass cups filled with Whiskey in front of everyone while they were seated in a circle, she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "What's going on in here?"

"Daisy! God, we thought you were dead or something!," Peach cried. "What were you doing so long up there?"

"I was fixing my hair, duh," she lied. "Anyway, are you playing a game?"

"Yes, it's called 'I never'. You've played that game before, right?"

Daisy nodded as she joined everyone. "So, the rules are whoever did something that someone said they never did, that person gotta take a shot?" Everyone nodded as a smirk appeared on Daisy's face. "Well, let's go then!," she cried as Peach gave her a glass cup.

"Also, remember that the game's topic is about anything sexual," Peach reminded as Daisy nodded in approval.

"I'm next!," Mona cried. "I never got someone drunk just to have sex with them."

Pauline was the only one who took her drink as everyone watched her shockingly. She noticed them and reacted. "What? I was desperate!," she confessed.

"I'm next!," Daisy exclaimed. "I never had sex on the first date."

It was Candy, Pauline, and Mona who took their shots. From the looks of things, it seems as though Pauline and Candy were getting somehow tipsy since they were continously laughing for no apparent reason. Daisy noticed this and smirked as the other girls oohed in the background.

* * *

The guys outside continued peeping inside as they showed satisfied expressions, happy to see the girls drink and get drunk for the night. Mario noticed another angry look that Peach is showing since Pauline was drinking. "Yep, Peach is jealous again."

"What makes you say that?," Toad asked.

Mario pointed at his annoyed princess, showing him her visable frown. "Oh."

* * *

"Who's next?," Pauline asked the girls, laughing along the way.

"You, Pauline," Rosalina assisted.

"I knew that," she replied. "Well here's a good one for you girls. I never had sex at a party."

Daisy was the only one to take her first drink for the night.

"So, tell us who's party was it?," Peach asked her unexpectedly. I hope it wasn't mine because I remember specifically telling you this afternoon to don't try anything stupid.

"...I can't remember," Daisy attempted to say, not wanting to admit what she did eariler tonight.

"You sure?," Peach asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"Y-Yes I'm sure dammit!," Daisy cried. "Anyway, who's next?," she said quickly trying to change the subject.

"I'm am!," Candy jumped in as the other girls laughed.

"Sorry, Candy one turn per person," Peach prompted, causing her to frown. "Birdo, you're next," Peach said.

"Okay, well, this may sound strange but here goes. I never had sex on my period." Everyone kept their glasses filled, looking back at Birdo. She was slightly confused since she had no idea what would happen if everyone didn't drink. "What if no one did anything that someone said they never did?," she questioned.

Peach shrugged from her question. "I don't know. I never thought we'd get this far. What do you think, Daisy?"

She had to think for a second until a good thought came into her head. "You take a sip then," she suggested, hearing the other girls giggle in response.

"Damn," Birdo mumbled, taking another drink.

Pauline laughed again, standing up to make some kind of announcement. "Attention everyone, Pauline speaking. I just want to let you girls know that you'll be kissing my ass when I win this game, okay," she stated as the rest of girls just laughed at her foolishness.

Daisy dropped her down and shushed her quickly. "Bitch, sit down!"

"Well, I'm the last one here, so I guess I'm next," Roasalina said. "I never had sex with a virgin."

Everyone except Peach drank from their glasses, angering the pink princess even more. Candy cheered, holding her empty glass high in the air and dancing idiotically. "I win, I win, I win!," she chanted.

"What exactly did you win, Candy?," Toadette asked, smiling at her.

"The Whiskey!," she cried grabbing the bottle and drinking quickly from it as the other girls cheered in background. She was unaware when Mona was sneaking up behind her, hiding a devious smirk. As she got closer to Candy, she shoved her hands in her pajama pants and yanked out her pink panties, causing her to squeal at a high volume.

"Wedgie!," Mona taunted, laughing at Candy as everyone followed. As she turned around, she was unaware when Candy playfully tackled her to the ground and started wrestling each other as the girls cheered with interest.

* * *

"Go Candy!," DK rooted for, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

"Hell no! I know Mona is gonna kick her ass!," Wario sneered.

"I don't give a damn! Go Candy!"

"5 coins if Candy wins," Yoshi challenged Toad.

He looked up at the green dinosaur in wonder. "Why her?," he asked.

"Because she's so damn hot!," Yoshi replied, only to be glared heavily by DK when he heard his answer. "Sorry."

While the wrestling match still continues, the boys gasped as Candy caught Mona in a Boston crab submission hold, causing the girl to scream in pain. _"Okay, okay! Uncle!"_

"Yeah! Whooooo!," DK hollered loudly.

Realizing that his voice is increasing in volume, they tried calming him down but their attempts seemed to have no use on the cheerful ape. "Shut up or they'll hear you, man!," Waluigi exclaimed.

* * *

"What a sexy wrestle that was, girls," Daisy spoke, after drinking from the Whiskey bottle as she laughed. "But I got another idea to make things more interesting." She decided to whisper her plan to Peach, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Are you sure?!," Peach exclaimed.

"Mm-Hmm!," Daisy replied with a simple nod.

"O-Okay but you tell them."

"Alright then," Daisy smiled, going over to a light switch that was very unfamiliar to Peach.

"Has that always been there?," she murmured to herself.

Turning on the switch, the lights dimmed as slow, sexy dance music played in the backround, a pole emerged from the middle of the floor, and a disco ball hanged from the ceiling, illuminating the area with colorful lights. This caused all of the girls to scream in ecstasy. "Okay, ladies, who wanna show us their slutty side and dance for our entertainment?," Daisy asked the girls with a sly smirk visible to their view.

Pauline was the first to make her way to the pole and began dancing as the girls cheered at her. As she continued, going up and down on the pole, Peach decide to step in and join her, earning more hollers from everyone there. The girls enjoyed the show as they were drinking from another Whiskey bottle, completely wasted from the alcholic effects. "Take it off!," Birdo shouted.

Pauline smiled, pulling off her red shirt in a teasing way as the girls giggled at her attempt. Peach followed along and did the same thing as well, leaving both of them shirtless and showing off their bras. Peach made the next attempt and slowly removes her pajama pants while the girls gazed with interest. After she took the pants off, she throws the clothing on the floor nearby, now revealing her beautifully shaped half naked body with Pauline doing the same thing as well. They continued their dancing, looking as though they were professional strippers.

* * *

The boys outside were completely aroused with the activity happening inside, whistling and whooping at the pole dancers. They were completely speechless, breathing heavily while looking deeply inside. Mario was the one who was absolutley stunned the most since he had no idea that his princess can pole dance. "Peach can... dance?," he mumbled, drooling over his princess.

"Hell yes she can, bro!" Luigi commented, drooling as well and cursing himself for doing so. "And those girls are stinkin' drink!"

This teasing activity was too much for Waluigi as it looks as though he's had enough, ready to make his way into the castle. "That's it, that's it! I'm going in and there's no one who's gonna stop me!," he yelled.

"Waluigi no!," Luigi cried, trying to stop his actions.

"I can't take this crap anymore! Let me go, I'm going in!," Waluigi remarked trying to open the window. Wario grinned and decided to assist his friend since he also wanted to go inside.

Soon everyone except DK joins in and attempts to stop the Wario Bros. from doing anything risky. They ended up fighting, creating a noisy commotion outside while DK ignores them since he already opened the window and gawked at the girls inside. He was unaware of the loud brawl comng towards him. Within seconds, they crashed onto each other and somehow they all collapsed inside the castle, starling the girls and stopping them from their actions.

"What the hell?!," Peach shrieked, staring at the boys in anger. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

The boys obviously hesitated, hoping that at least one of them will find the courage to at least say something. All of the girls, except Peach, smiled and giggled at the boys.

"Oooh!," they said in unison, confusing Peach.

"What the hell is wrong with you girls?! You know that no boys are allowed here!," she yelled.

"C'mon, Peach, to be honest this slumber party's not that fun without boys to spice things up," Pauline admitted in a somewhat slurred voice.

Peach gasped when she heard the brunette's comment and turned her attention to Daisy but groaned when she noticed her blushing deeply since she was staring at Luigi. "Dammit, Daisy not you too," Peach grumbled after she facepalmed herself.

"What," Daisy questioned. "Sorry, but I think Pauline's right, Peach," she remarked, blowing Luigi a sweet kiss.

"Should we run?," Luigi whispered to his brother in wonder.

" I don't know," he replied, keeping his eyes on the drunk girls.

"Okay, we got in... now what?," Waluigi asked Wario in a soft whisper.

Wario growled at his idiotic question. "You tell me! You're the one who was so desperate to get in here, you come up with something!"

Waluigi had no idea what his next attempt should be, so he stayed silent as Wario groaned in response.

"Hey, girls, how about we play a new game?," Daisy announced, looking at the boys mischeviously.

Peach stared at her in confusion. "What game?," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hide and seek," Daisy replied, winking at Luigi and causing him to blush.

All of the girls except Peach giggled in response but the boys though were somewhat unsure of Daisy's idea. Peach quickly interjected, preventing the game from occuring. "No, no, no! You boys get the hell out of my castle this instant! Everyone knows that this is an all girls slumber party, which means that absolutlely no boys are-," she stopped in her sentence as Candy quickly shushed her, grabbing the princess and covering her mouth as muffled cries were being heard from her.

"So, who's doing the hiding and who's doing the seeking?," Candy asked.

"We'll be hiding," Daisy replied before pointing at the boys. "And you boys are gonna be looking for us." The rest of the girls laughed and giggled at the boys.

"So we playing a hide and seek game, eh? Well, what do we get if we find you all?," Waluigi questioned, rubbing his chin in curiosity.

"You get to stay here and party with us!," Daisy exclaimed with glee as the girls cheered again in the background.

"Would you excuse us for a minute," Waluigi spoke, huddling with the rest of the boys for a discussion. "Alright everyone, sounds like a plan?," he asked them.

"Hell yes!," DK and Yoshi agreed.

"Hmm...," Mario thought for a second. "Okay."

"Well, if Mario's okay with this then I'm in too," Luigi followed.

"You already know I love playing games with Mona," Wario said.

"I don't know... what if something surprising happens if we find them, somthing other than just having night to party with them," Toad murmured but was again ignored by them.

"Okay, girls it's settled then. We'll play your little game," Waluigi confirmed.

The girls smiled at his answer. "Okay then, boys let the game begin," Daisy replied, showing off a smirk to them.

"Wait a second, shouldn't we start coun-," Yoshi was interrupted just as the lights turned off unexpectedly, startling the guys.

"Where the hell is everyone?!," Toad cried in the pitch black darkness. "Am I dead?"

"Calm down, Toad. The lights just went off," Mario reassured him. "If I can just find that damn light switch," he mumbled, searching around the area by touching walls.

"Are those girls still there?," DK asked.

"Found it!," Mario said in relief, turning on a light switch. As the lights quickly came back to life, the boys were surprised to notice that the girls had already disappeared. "Alright, men I think we should split up and search for those girls individually," Mario stated as they all agreed.

"But this is one big ass castle, do you think we'll even find them in time?," Wario questioned.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we should hurry up and find them before it gets too late. We don't wanna keep them waiting."

Everyone nodded as they seperated to begin their game of hide and seek.

**EOC**

**So they are now in for a game of Hide and Seek but will this just be your average game of hunter and prey... more like Find and Grind. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Reviews are always accepted**.


End file.
